Fin du Quatrième Volume
by Matteic
Summary: Que s'estil passé après que Sirius soit parti du château? Désolée, ça parle pas de Rogue... Un chien noir marche... Chapitre unique. Review !


Fin du Quatrième Volume

Si vous avez lu " Fin du Troisième Volume ", vous connaissez le principe ! Je me suis amusée à imaginer ce qui était arrivé à Sirius après son départ de Poudlard, le soir de la Troisième Tâche. 

Un gros chien noir se dirige vers la maison de Remus Lupin…

Remus Lupin dormait quand un bruit de grattement le réveilla. Il se redressa dans son lit, perplexe. Le grattement se répéta, en même temps qu'un faible appel télépathique. Lupin reconnut l'empreinte un peu sauvage, têtue et rieuse de Sirius. Il se leva, enfila rapidement une robe brune posée sur une chaise, prit sa baguette et marcha vers l'entrée. Le gratteur de porte s'était tu.

En ouvrant la porte, il comprit pourquoi. Patmol était étendu sur le sol, sa fourrure ébouriffée par le vent, vivant mais mou comme un chien en peluche. Il était inconscient.

Lupin prit la boule de poils dans ses bras et, bandant tout ses muscles, le souleva. Il sentit tout de suite que son ami avait maigri. Il était nettement moins lourd qu'il n'aurait dû.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, toi, hein ? " demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Il déposa le corps sur le divan au centre du salon, se redressa pour étirer ses reins et considéra l'animal évanoui. Il avait manifestement fait un gros effort, ses flancs battaient encore. Sa truffe était tiède et presque sèche. Les coussinets de des pattes étaient secs, enflammés, et couverts de petites écorchures. Apparemment, pas d'autres blessures.

" _Reveniomanus_ " murmura Lupin en pointant sa baguette sur le chien.

Un éclair bleu jaillit de sa baguette et en quelques instants la boule de poils devint une silhouette longiligne, aux cheveux en bataille.

Lupin appuya deux doigts sous la mâchoire de Sirius et compta son pouls. Un peu rassuré par les battements réguliers, il regarda le visage maigre, les yeux cernés, les boucles noires emmêlées et sales. Sirius dormait encore. Le sort de transformation n'était pas parvenu à le réveiller rien ne pourrait le faire. Il reviendrait à lui tout seul, après avoir repris assez de forces.

Remus hésita un instant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus sommeil. Sirius semblait parti pour dormir un moment… Il alla finalement s'asseoir, gardant le divan dans son champ de vision, prit un livre et se mit à lire.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, alors que le soleil se levait, Sirius gémit et remua faiblement. Lupin se leva et vint à son chevet.

" Sirius ? Patmol ? Sirius, tu m'entends ? "

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui et entrouvrit les yeux. Il le reconnut et lui fit un léger sourire.

" Bonjour. " dit Lupin doucement.

" Bonjour. "

" Comment tu te sens ? "

Sirius réfléchit un instant.

" Crevé. "

" J'ai l'impression que tu as fait une sacrée route jusqu'ici. "

Sirius acquiesça.

" Je viens de Poudlard. J'ai fait le chemin à pattes. "

Remus laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

" C'était urgent à ce point là ? "

Sirius lutta pour s'asseoir et hocha la tête. Oh oui, c'était urgent.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

Sirius regarda autour de lui.

" Pas la force tout de suite. "

Remus le regarda. Sirius fixa ses yeux bleus, sincère.

" Je te le raconterai, promis. Avant minuit ce soir. Mais pas maintenant. "

Lupin hocha la tête, puis sourit.

" Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup manger ces dernières heures, si ? "

" Non. " reconnut Sirius, souriant à son tour. 

" Je vais te préparer quelque chose. " dit Lupin en se levant.

" Rem ? "

" Hm ? "

" Je pourrais prendre une douche ? "

" Bien sûr. "

Sirius se redressa et s'étira.

" Je dois avoir des affaires à toi ou à James quelque part. Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi je les gardais. Tu connais le chemin ? "

Sirius hocha la tête et marcha vers la salle de bains. La maison de Lupin avait peu changé d'aspect – petite, sombre et simple à l'extrême – mais paraissait plus confortable. Ou peut-être que c'était à cause de sa fatigue… Il poussa la porte de la salle de bains et rencontra aussitôt son reflet dans la glace. Affamé, sale, les cheveux emmêlés en nids à rats… Il se détourna et enleva ses vêtements.

Sous la douche, alors que l'eau chaude détendait enfin ses muscles, Sirius poussa un gros soupir. Le pire était sans doute passé. Harry était à l'abri à Poudlard. Il était arrivé chez Rémus… Il devait encore lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, mais plus rien de grave ne pouvait arriver. Enfin, pas à eux… Les oreilles aux aguets, il entendit Remus ouvrir la porte et poser quelque chose par terre avant de partir. Sans doute les vêtements promis.

Sirius regarda la paume de ses mains. Elles étaient couvertes d'écorchures, ainsi que l'intérieur de ses doigts. C'était pareil sous ses pieds. La marche. Patmol - pattes de chien…

Il coupa l'eau, noua une serviette autour de ses reins et sortit. Remus avait déposé par terre un T-Shirt et un vieux jean… ainsi que sa baguette magique, vit Sirius avec un sourire. Il la prit et utilisa un sort pour couper ses cheveux et faire disparaître la barbe sur ses joues et son menton. Puis il enfila les vêtements.

En rejoignant Remus dans la cuisine, il sentit un vertige le prendre et porta la main à son crâne.

" Ça va ? "

" Oui… la fatigue… "

" Assieds-toi. Tu as besoin de manger. "

Remus posa devant lui un bol de thé et des toasts. Sirius y mordit et sentit aussitôt le sucre se ruer dans son sang, remontant ses forces.

" Tu devrais dormir encore cet après-midi. Je te prête mon lit si tu veux. "

Sirius acquiesça, le nez dans son bol, avant de le reposer.

" Merci. "

" Je suis là pour ça, non ? Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup quand c'était moi qui avais besoin d'aide. "

Les yeux sombres de Sirius, qui avaient perdu leur éclat à cause de la fatigue, se remirent à briller quand il sourit.

Après le repas, comme ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, Sirius alla se coucher. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Remus alla l'observer. Il dormait profondément, couché en chien de fusil, la bouche entrouverte. Il avait l'air si calme… qu'est-ce qui avait pu l'amener ici, le pousser à faire tout ce chemin ? Sa maigreur devait aller avec la fatigue, mais l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il était confinait à la maladie. Il verrait quand il serait réveillé… Sans doute dans un moment. Remus avait lu dans son esprit, alors qu'il mangeait et que sa garde était baissée, qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis presque trois jours.

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement, dans un silence pénible. Lupin avait repris son livre et lisait, assis sur le canapé, une part de son esprit à l'affût du moindre signe de réveil de Sirius. Celui-ci ne revint à lui qu'en début de soirée. Il avait dormi plus de douze heures.

" Ça va mieux ? " demanda Lupin en le voyant arriver dans le salon, les cheveux en bataille mais les yeux plus vifs.

Sirius acquiesça. Remus lut dans son regard que le secret qu'il portait se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Il posa son livre, s'adossa confortablement, croisa une de ses jambes sur l'autre et lança :

" Prêt à tout. Je t'écoute. "

Sirius eut un rapide sourire et s'installa face à lui, dans un fauteuil.

" Tu as entendu parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, à Poudlard ? "

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Toute la Grande-Bretagne est au courant. "

" Et toute la Grande-Bretagne sait que Harry Potter y participe ? " demanda Sirius d'un ton badin, par pure curiosité.

" Sans doute. "

Le regard de Sirius prit soudain un éclat métallique. Lupin, qui savait ce que ça signifiait – une chose d'une gravité extrême – fut tenté de le faire taire, mais se retint. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait savoir.

" Et à ton avis, est-ce que toute la Grande Bretagne sait que Voldemort est revenu ? "

Lupin recula dans son fauteuil instinctivement, son bras chercha sa baguette magique.

Sirius ne remua pas, cloué sur son siège.

" Attends. " dit Lupin. " Je te crois, ne t'inquiète pas, " ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de Sirius changer encore, " mais l'histoire doit avoir un début, non ? "

" Evidemment. Mais si tu n'avais pas su la fin tout de suite, tu n'aurais pas pu comprendre. "

" Je te crois sur parole. " dit Lupin, la voix rauque. " Raconte. "

Sirius recula dans son fauteuil et son visage se fit plus grave.

" Je ne pense pas que plus de dix personnes soient actuellement au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Barty Croupton, ça te dit quelque chose ? "

" L'ex prétendant au poste de Ministre de la Magie, celui dont le fils s'est fait arrêter après l'attaque des Londubat ? Bien sûr. "

" Pas le père, le fils. Enfin, je reconnais, ils portent le même nom. "

" Attends. Le fils ? Il est mort. Il est mort à Azkaban. "

" Que tu crois. C'est sa mère qui était à Azkaban au moment de sa soi-disant mort. C'est elle qui est enterrée sur l'île. "

" Quoi ? "

Sirius se pencha en avant, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, le regard fixe et dur.

" Je te raconte la stricte vérité. Je l'ai apprise de la bouche de Dumbledore, qui la tenait de Barty junior lui-même. "

" Mais qui a fait ça ? "

" Le père. A la demande de sa femme. Sa dernière volonté. "

" Comment ils ont pu monter un truc pareil ? Du Polynectar ? "

" Oui. Et la mère était si effondrée à l'époque que les Détraqueurs ont pu la confondre avec son fils… Tu sais, en dehors de décrypter les sentiments purs, ils ne savent rien faire. "

Lupin hocha la tête.

" Donc, Barty junior sort d'Azkaban… Son père l'amène chez lui, j'imagine. Et il se remet… Oui, ça peut être possible. Mais après ? Je ne vois pas encore le lien. "

" Il arrive, le lien. Tu te souviens du procès ? Barty fils était accusé d'être un Mangemort. "

" Et il était VRAIMENT un Mangemort ? "

" Tout juste. Le plus fidèle, le plus loyal Mangemort… "

" Mouais. Mais planqué chez son père… "

" Sous Imperium. "

" En plus. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu sortir ? "

" Bertha Jorkins. Tu te souviens ? La colporteuse de rumeurs. Elle bossait pour le ministère et elle est passée chez les Croupton, voir le père. Elle a entendu l'elfe de maison parler au fils, elle a compris. "

" Et le père ? "

" Lui a jeté un sort d'Amnésie. Tu vas voir, c'est là que ça devient compliqué. Peter est passé par là… "

Une expression de dégoût traversa le visage des deux hommes à l'évocation de l'homme qui était devenu leur pire ennemi – après son maître.

" Il était allé chercher Voldemort en Albanie. Il avait même réussi à lui rendre un ersatz de corps. Enfin bref, un jour dans une auberge il croise Bertha Jorkins et – va savoir pourquoi – l'amène à Voldemort. Lequel brise le sort d'Amnésie, bousillant au passage ce qui restait de véritable cerveau dans le crâne de cette pipelette, et apprend l'existence de Barty Junior. "

" Attends, j'essaie de deviner la suite. Voldemort va chercher son plus fidèle disciple, comme tu dis… "

" Jette un sort d'Imperium au père… C'était un peu après la finale de la Coupe du Monde. Juste avant la rentrée. "

" Et ? "

" Et un plan du plus pur style Voldemort entre en jeu. Tu te souviens de Maugrey Fol Œil, j'imagine ? "

" Evidemment. "

" Figure-toi qu'il devait te remplacer à Poudlard. "

Lupin ouvrit de grands yeux. Sirius eut un petit sourire et continua :

" Bien sûr, tout le Ministère était au courant. Un truc pareil, ça se raconte ! Voldemort a été averti – par un de ses espions, j'imagine – et a décidé d'enlever Maugrey et d'envoyer Croupton – le fils, toujours – à sa place. "

" Polynectar, toujours… "

" Oui. Et en même temps, de se servir du père pour organiser à Poudlard le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui devait bientôt renaître. "

" Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Croupton à Poudlard… et Harry ? Parce qu'il doit encore faire partie de l'affaire, je suppose ? "

" Exact. C'est justement là qu'il arrive. Tu dois t'y connaître mieux que moi en magie noire… Voldemort connaissait un sort qui lui rendrait son corps et ses pouvoirs, mais il lui fallait pour ça le sang d'un de ses ennemis. Et comme il voulait être le plus puissant possible, il a décidé de prendre celui de Harry. "

" Mais comment écarter Harry de Dumbledore ? "

" Très bonne question. Par la Coupe de Feu… Le faire participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en ajoutant son nom à la Coupe, de façon à ce qu'il soit tiré – Croupton – l'aider en douce pendant tout le tournoi – toujours Croupton – et transformer la coupe, qu'il devait retrouver dans un labyrinthe, en Portoloin. Encore et toujours Croupton. "

" Oui, j'ai entendu parler du labyrinthe… Il y a eu un article dessus dans la Gazette du Sorcier, le journaliste des Sports trouvait que c'était dommage d'utiliser le terrain de Quidditch. Mais après ? "

Sirius se recula au maximum dans son fauteuil ses bras étaient crispés. Remus devina qu'il s'approchait du plus dur.

" Harry a atterri dans un cimetière près de l'ancienne maison des Jedusor, la famille de Voldemort. Il était avec un autre garçon de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory – le fils d'Amos, oui – qui a été tué par Peter. Il a ligoté Harry et l'a amené près d'un chaudron. Là, il a ajouté au chaudron les os de feu M. Jedusor – le père de Voldemort – sa propre main et un peu de sang de Harry. Puis il y a plongé le corps – enfin, le peu de corps qu'il avait retrouvé – de Voldemort qui attendait un peu plus loin. "

Lupin n'avait pas besoin de plus de description pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

" Il est revenu à la vie… "

" Et a appelé ses Mangemorts. La plupart sont revenus. Sauf les morts, les emprisonnés, ceux qui s'étaient enfuis et Barty, resté à Poudlard. "

" Et après ? "

" Il a provoqué Harry en duel. "

" Il a essayé de le tuer ? " demanda Lupin, sachant très bien que si Harry était mort, un il l'aurait déjà su et deux Sirius n'aurait pas non plus survécu.

" Oui. " dit Sirius, la voix brisée. " Mais il n'a pas pu… Leurs baguettes se sont maîtrisées. "

" QUOI ? "

" La remontée des sortilèges. Ce sont des baguettes sœurs. Elles contiennent toutes les deux une plume de Fumseck, le phénix de Voldemort. "

Lupin, qui s'était un peu redressé, retomba sur son siège, assommé par la surprise. Il laissa Sirius raconter la remontée des fantômes, des parents de Harry, puis la fuite de celui-ci, son retour à Poudlard, la dernière tentative de Croupton, l'arrivée de Dumbledore… Il ne reprit la parole que lorsque Sirius s'arrêta pour respirer, épuisé. 

" Tu l'as senti ? "

" Oui. Je me doutais qu'il y aurait quelque chose, je ne savais pas quoi… Alors j'ai traversé par la forêt et je suis resté caché à côté de chez Hagrid. Dumbledore m'a vu, ou il a senti ma présence, je ne sais pas, et il m'a fait venir. Il m'a répété les aveux de Barty puis Harry a raconté ce qui s'était passé. "

Remus ne dit rien. Il avait compris la douleur qu'avait ressentie Sirius, plus forte que jamais. Tout juste adoucie par le fait de savoir que Harry était momentanément en sécurité.

Sirius reprit son récit. Remus haussa les sourcils à la réaction de Fudge, puis poussa un soupir.

" Il devra bien s'y faire. "

" Mouais. Mais quand ? "

Remus faillit réagir, mais se tut. C'était la première plaisanterie de Sirius depuis le début du récit – depuis son arrivée, en fait !

" Et tu es parti du château pour venir ici… Avant de t'effondrer devant ma porte. "

Sirius hocha la tête.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Le récit de Sirius les avait presque paralysés. Malgré le ton aussi neutre que possible qu'il avait pris pendant presque toute son histoire, la terreur du narrateur était perceptible.

" Il faut contacter les autres. " dit enfin Sirius d'une voix blanche. " Leur dire ce qui s'est passé, les mettre au courant. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore m'a envoyé ici. "

Remus hocha la tête, trop sous le choc encore pour parler. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre la nuit était tombée.

" Tu as sommeil ? " demanda-t-il soudain.

" Non. "

" Moi non plus. "

Lupin se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans une malle appuyée à un mur. Il en sortit une liasse de parchemins vierges et deux encriers. Lui et Sirius s'assirent à la table de la cuisine et commencèrent à écrire.

Le soleil se leva sur la table couverte maintenant de parchemins roulés, attendant des hiboux pour les transporter. Sirius et Remus étaient épuisés, mais trop occupés encore pour songer à dormir. Remus roula enfin la dernière feuille et l'ajouta au tas.

" Tu dis que tu peux trouver assez d'oiseaux pour tout transporter ? "

" Il n'y a pas que les hiboux pour le courrier. Si je leur explique, ils en seront capables. " répliqua Sirius avant de prendre sa forme de chien et de sortir. Remus le suivit un moment des yeux sur le chemin, puis se détourna et alla au salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé et s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Un bruit étrange le éveilla. Des sifflements, des gazouillements aigus, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bruit de centaines de pas étouffés… Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil était monté il devait être neuf heures du matin. Sidéré, il se frotta les yeux et se rendit à l'évidence : une nuée d'oiseaux de toutes tailles et de toutes plumes approchait, entourant un grand chien noir. Il marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Sirius entra, suivi par les oiseaux. Remus, qui s'était effacé pour les laisser passer, essaya de les compter mais renonça. Il y en avait plus d'une centaine.

En quelques minutes, le tumulte s'apaisa. Les oiseaux s'étaient posés à tous les endroits disponibles et certains meubles semblaient recouverts de grosses housses de plumes. Sirius jappa quelques mots puis reprit sa forme humaine. Il sourit à Remus qui se remettait peu à peu de sa surprise.

" Je les ai comptés, il y en a cent neuf. "

Remus hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le tas de lettres.

" Tu leur as expliqué ce qu'ils avaient à faire ? "

" Oui. "

Ils prirent les lettres et les donnèrent aux oiseaux, qui s'envolèrent les uns après les autres. Les plus petits portaient le courrier proche des hiboux, des corbeaux et même des éperviers s'étaient chargés des lettres les plus lointaines.

" On devrait recevoir les premières réponses d'ici ce soir. " jugea Lupin en regardant les derniers oiseaux s'éloigner.

Il se tourna vers Sirius qui étouffait un bâillement.

" On devrait dormir, sinon on ne sera plus là ce soir… "

" Très drôle. " dit Sirius à voix basse. " Reprends ton lit, humoriste, je préfère encore le canapé. "

Il reprit sa forme de chien, attrapa entre ses dents une couverture qu'il posa sur le canapé, s'y roula en boule et s'endormit. Remus alla dans sa chambre, se coucha – tout juste la force de retirer ses chaussures – et s'endormit lui aussi.

FIN


End file.
